


Gimme

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [6]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Choking Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Alba knows just what he wants and Ros is more than willing to give it to him. AKA i like writing blowjobs and couldn't come up with a better summary





	

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing unsensible amounts of nsfw for this fandom im ashamed of myself
> 
> also im stuck on the hc that alba is a bossy bottom so fdhgfnkfdd
> 
> another unedited porn fic by me yaaay

“I want to suck you off,” Alba gasped against his lips, and Ros couldn’t help but growl at the words, his cock already straining in his pants. He bit down on Alba’s lower lip, a quiet moan escaping his throat when he felt Alba’s fingers trail down his body to his crotch, firmly cupping and groping at his hard dick. 

“Sit down,” Alba managed to hum, lips pressed warmly to the corner of Ros’s mouth. Ros debated on teasing him but thought better of it, instead nipping at Alba’s lips and lapping into his mouth. He backed up slowly, keeping Alba entangled in their kiss. The backs of his thighs hit the edge of the bed and Ros slowly sank down, spreading his thighs to allow Alba to kneel between them. 

Alba made a satisfied noise deep in his throat, his hands smoothing all over Ros’s body before settling on his thighs. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes already hazy with want and his lips pinkened and slick. Ros huffed, running his fingers through the brunet’s hair roughly. 

“What a dirty hero,” he said with a smirk, his voice a little breathless. Alba rolled his eyes at him, moving in to kiss and mouth at the soldier’s jaw and neck while he freed Ros’s dick from the confines of his pants. His fingers wrapped firmly around the base and then stroked up in a practiced touch and Ros’s hips jerked up, a low groan rumbling out of his throat. Alba kissed his neck again, teeth lightly scraping over the skin there, and Ros’s fingers tightened in his hair.

“Don’t leave too many marks,” he warned in a slight growl, and Alba made a noise of complaint, glancing up at him through his bangs. Ros just tugged lightly at his hair and Alba relented, brushing his lips over Ros’s throat once more before he crouched down, breath hot against his dick.

Alba didn’t bother shucking Ros’s pants down any further than to the tops of his thighs, his fingers digging into the plush flesh there as he set himself to work. He pressed his lips firmly to the tip of Ros’s cock, almost as if he were just placing a chaste kiss there. Ros resisted the urge to buck his hips up (Alba  _ did _ enjoy having his mouth fucked after all), channeling the feeling into gently pushing at the back of Alba’s head instead. Alba shifted slightly so he could look up at Ros as he parted his lips, letting the head of his dick slide into his mouth and over his tongue, and Ros grit his teeth.

“You look  _ so good _ like this, hero.”

Alba hummed in response, his eyes falling closed as he dipped his head to take more into his mouth. The soldier’s cock twitched and he grunted, feeling Alba kneading his thighs soothingly. Ros’s fingers rubbed over his lover’s scalp, tangling in his hair and tugging.

Alba  _ moaned _ , his grip on Ros’s thighs tightening. His tongue felt soft against the underside of his cock and Ros tugged again as a reward, feeling Alba fidget between his legs. He could tell the smaller boy was hard and trying to exhibit some self-restraint, distracting himself from the ache between his own legs by bobbing his head faster.

“You really love this, don’t you?” Ros’s words were punctuated with a sharp groan. He loved watching Alba’s pretty lips stretch over his dick, and he  _ especially _ loved how teary-eyed and red-faced Alba got when he took Ros in all the way to the hilt. His throat felt so wonderfully tight and Ros’s hips twitched, wanting to buck up and fuck into the warm mouth around him.

“You take my cock so fucking well. A real natural,” Ros teased, and Alba squirmed, peeking up at him through his lashes. The bit of Alba’s bright brown eyes Ros could see were glassy and needy. He was practically begging to be touched, or to be allowed to touch himself, and who was Ros to deny him?

He tugged firmly at Alba’s hair and Alba shuddered, pausing to look curiously up at him. Ros smirked. “Touch yourself. I want to see you cum while you’re sucking my dick.” The words had Alba swallowing thickly and Ros moaned at the feeling. Alba had taken one of his hands from Ros’s thighs, scrambling to touch himself. Ros regretted not being able to see Alba’s fumbling fingers jacking himself off, but he was content with the sight of Alba leaning forward to bury the entirety of Ros’s cock in his throat, drool and precum dripping down his chin.

“I’m close,” Ros hummed, and Alba pulled back, sucking him off in earnest now. He seemed almost desperate for it, his fingernails digging sharply into Ros’s thigh as he bucked his hips up into his own fist.

“You want me to cum in your mouth?” Ros moved his other hand to stroke Alba’s flushed cheek. Alba couldn’t nod, only barely managing a needy, coarse whine. 

Taking that to mean he had permission, Ros pushed Alba’s head down, forcing the rest of his cock into his smaller lover’s mouth. Alba made a slight noise, his nose pressed tight against the dark hair at the base of Ros’s cock, and shuddered, his body convulsing as he came. Less than a second behind, Ros spilled into Alba’s throat, holding his head in place and bending over him as he moaned.

He made sure not to take terribly long to recover, mindful of how tightly Alba was gripping his leg now. Ros hesitated before letting Alba go, smirking with satisfaction as the hero coughed and gasped for air. He stroked Alba’s now-disheveled hair while the brunet caught his breath, tossing a scathing glare in the soldier’s direction.

“Do you really like choking me that much?” he asked, his voice hoarse. Ros smirked. “Didn’t you say that was one of your things?” Alba narrowed his eyes, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re right,” Alba conceded, and Ros snickered. “But you don’t have to act all smug about it!” The hero tucked himself back into his pants, frowning down at the mess on the floor and on his other hand. 

“You look so nice like that, though,” Ros intoned teasingly, easily ignoring how Alba swatter at his knee in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. He didn’t need to worry too much about the cleanup, zipping up his pants and adjusting himself slightly so his pants sat correctly on his hips again.

Alba got up to find something for the mess on the floor, returning soon after with a towel. If it’d been Ros on his knees he’d have left it there, probably.

“You’re so cute,” Ros sighed, and Alba huffed. “And you’ve got a big mouth,” he shot back, tossing the towel into the dirty laundry pile in the corner of the room. “You know you like it.” The soldier gave him an apathetic look and Alba scowled, pushing at Ros’s chest to press him down into the bed.

“Go to sleep,” Alba said firmly, and Ros snorted, grabbing for Alba’s wrist to drag him down on top of him. “You too.” Alba frowned and tugged slightly, his lips tugging into a good-natured scowl when he realized Ros wouldn’t let him go.

“I have work to do.” 

“If you’re making me sleep, I’m making you sleep.”

As much as Alba would have liked to bicker back he felt too tired and a little greedy, wanting to take advantage of Ros’s post-orgasm clinginess.

“Fine.”


End file.
